Kai Chisaki
|-|Overhaul= |-|Second Form= |-|Final Form= Personal Characteristics Name: Kai Chisaki, "Overhaul" (Villain Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Villain Description: Kai is a pale man of narrow build with short, shaggy auburn hair, parted to the left. His eyes are thin, their irises small and gold, with rather long lower eyelashes and small eyebrows. He also possesses a small scar on the left side of his forehead that he acquired as a result of his fight with the League of Villains. He has three piercings in his left ear. He usually has his mouth covered by a plague doctor mask, following his battle with Izuku Midoriya, however, his mask is removed and his mouth is consequently uncovered, and he also lost both of his arms to Mr. Compress and Tomura Shigaraki. Summary Kai Chisaki (治崎廻 Chisaki Kai), better known as Overhaul (オーバーホール Ōbāhōru), is the leader of the yakuza group, "Eight Precepts of Death". Determined to overturn a world order he believes to be "diseased" with the advent of heroes, he develops a Quirk-Destroying Bullet and forms an alliance with Tomura Shigaraki, the leader of the League of Villains, to gain the resources he needs to take over Japan. Mentality Intelligence: Gifted. Lead a project of developing Quirk-Destroying bullets, and formulated a long-term plan involving manipulating the markets and exploiting the disturbances that a Quirk-Destroying bullet would cause to society, all in order to raise his position in the underworld. He is also very proficient in combat, knowing how to use his Quirk in different ways and read his opponent's movements to gain the upper hand. Morality: Evil Chaotic Sexual Preference: Heterosexual Objectives: Its goal is to end all individualities, erasing those with Eri's individuality. He also wants to become the new All For One, and be the symbol of villains). Tastes: He seem to like history, since show interest in the age of the black plague. Powers and Stats Tier: Low D/1 | D/1 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Deconstruction, and Matter Manipulation (Molecular level. Can disassemble and reassemble objects through physical contact) with Overhaul, Mind Manipulation with Confession (Shin can force anyone he asks a question to answer truthfully) | All previous abilities except Confession, Absorption with Vitality Stealing (Rikiya's Quirk can absorb the vitality of other people by making physical contact and inhaling, making himself stronger and bigger), Large Size (Type 0. Can further increase his size the more vitality he absorbs) Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Building level (Stayed with Mirio Togata and Midoriya using 20% of their Full Cowl), probably Higher | City-Block level (Destroyed about 4 houses and made an immense crater in his battle against Midoriya) Durability: Building level (Endured several blows of Mirio and Deku), Probably Higher | City-Block level (Stayed with Midoriya in the 100% Full Cowl). Speed: Hypersonic, probably Higher (Mocked Midoriya Speed, even with him using 20% of his individuality) | Unknown (Able to Keep With Midoriya in the 100% Full Cowl). Lifting Strength: Class MN (Comparable to Deku using 100% Full Cowl). Stamina: Very high (Endured multiple hits from Mirio. Can regenerate his stamina using his Quirk) Range: Standard melee range, up to tens of meters with Overhaul (Able to cover an entire room with earth spikes) | Several meters by virtue of Large Size Weaknesses: His Quirk is only usable through his hands and thus he is powerless if his hands are somehow restrained or destroyed. He needs to touch himself to regenerate. In order to fuse with another person, he must touch them and himself at the same time. He may also have mysophobia (Fear of germs). Key: First and Second Form | Final Form Arsenal Standard Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overhaul: This Quirk gives him the ability to instantly disassemble anything he touches with his hands, allowing him to instantly turn Magne's upper body and Mr. Compress' arm into a blood splatter with the lightest touch. He can also reassemble things he has destroyed if he so wishes, rendering the Reservoir Dogs completely healthy after destroying them, repeatedly disassembling and reassembling Eri in order to continually extract her blood for use in creating Quirk-Destroying Bullets, and healing his own injuries by disassembling and reassembling himself in an instant. In addition, he can modify the things he reassembles, allowing him to turn the floor he shattered into rows upon rows of jagged stone pillars to impale others with. Perhaps the most monstrous use of this ability is his ability to fuse two disassembled objects together to combine their traits, doing this to his own henchmen, Shin and Rikiya, on two separate occasions in order to become a massive monstrosity with access to their Quirks. Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Earth Users Category:Fusions Category:Matter Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Biology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size Users Category:Life Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier D/1